


The Diadem

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Aymeric insists that they help out in the Diadem.Estinien "teaches" him how to use a hatchet.And then they take a break.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	The Diadem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OGMadster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/gifts).



“A leader should lead through action, not just words, Estinien,” Aymeric had said earlier.

And now they were in the godforsaken Diadem. Just looking at the swirling sky here was enough to give Estinien a headache. He crosses his bare arms, dressed in a sleeveless shirt that clung to his chest, pants and boots appropriate for the heat. Aymeric was dressed similarly, but wore a light jacket on top; more modest for his title. Estinien shook his head and crossed his arms. No matter what he wore, Aymeric would look out of place here.

The workers had been delighted to see the illustrious Lord Commander here to encourage and gather alongside with them. Although…his abilities left much to be desired.

As much as the people loved Aymeric, it seemed that fish did not. But they did love Estinien. After the dragoon’s fifth catch, Aymeric had turned to pout at him and Estinien sighed and suggested they try something else.

Which he regrets.

Aymeric picks up the hatchet and Estinien nearly has a heart attack right then and there. He snatches the handle out of his hands and glares at him.

“That’s not how you do it,” he barks out, takes a heaving sigh to calm himself when Aymeric looks at him like a kicked moogle, and says more calmly, “you will hurt yourself.”

Before he can retort, Estinien is shoving the handle back in his hand with a grumblnig “here.” Estinien looks around to see if anyone’s nearby before coming to stand behind him.

“Oh,” Aymeric stumbles on his words as he registers the warmth suddenly surrounding him from the back, down his arms, and to his hands. “This is hardly appropriate,” he argues.

“No one is here,” Estinien says over his shoulder, voice groveling against him, reverberating through his chest.

Redness crawls up to the tip of Aymeric’s ears and Estinien chuckles, huffs against his neck just to feel him shiver in his arms.

“Let me show you how to use this tool, Lord Commander,” Estinien squeezes his hands on top of Aymeric’s and moves them agonizingly slowly. Purposefully.

And Aymeric tries so hard to focus, to memorize the way his body should move to log the tree, but he can’t when Estinien is breathing down his neck, rumbling into his chest, pressing against him, muscles…

“Aymeric?”

He jolts back to awareness and feels Estinien’s elbows dig into his waist to keep him still. Estinien turns his head just so that his lips brush against his ear, purrs into it, “do you understand now?”

Aymeric shudders in his arms and Estinien tucks a wicked smile behind his ear, nuzzles the back of it until Aymeric squirms.

“No,” Aymeric admits shamefully, presses back against Estinien, “show me again.”

Estinien nips against the bottom of his ear and Aymeric doesn’t register that they’ve moved until he hears the thud of metal against wood.

“Estinien,” he whines quietly, huffs and tries to wiggle out of his hold.

“No good at this either, hm?” Estinien teases, lets go of his hands to slither back and squeeze his ass.

Aymeric bristles and turns his head to glare at him, face red from something other than the heat of the Diadem. Estinien just shrugs and leans forward to place a daring peck on his cheek.

“Estinien!” Aymeric hisses, looks around in a panic.

“Again.” Estinien simply says, wraps his hands back around Aymeric’s, “these materials aren’t going to manifest themselves.”

Aymeric sighs and follows his lead once more, determined to succeed this time.

Only to stutter when Estinien whispers filth into his ear.

“Estinien!” He finds himself repeating. The dragoon merely chuckles and lowers his mouth from his ear to his neck, licking a stripe up just to feel him shiver again.

Fingers creep under his until the hatchet leaves his hands and he hears a thud behind him before he’s turned around and pressed against the tree, hot lips against his in a bruising kiss.

“Let us take a break, Lord Commander,” Estinien grins, “it wouldn’t do to have you collapsing before the entire Diadem.”

Estinien grinds against him once and, oh, what choice does he have but to nod.

“I know just the place,” Estinien scoops him up and Aymeric yells into his shoulder as Estinien jumps onto a current that plummets them into the next section. He takes a running start once they land and Aymeric gets jostled along.

It’s dark.

He blinks just to make sure that his eyes aren’t tricking him and Estinien sits them down on a cool rock.

“A cave that holds no materials,” Estinien fills in for him, wraps his arms around Aymeric’s waist until he straddles his lap and easily winds his arms around his neck, “no one will come in.”

“Estinien, we are here for a reason,” Aymeric sighs, grinds into Estinien’s lap until they both gasp.

“Surely we are due for a break by now,” Estinien muses, holds his hips still while he unlaces their trousers.

Aymeric leans down to capture him in a kiss, head tilted to the side and noses brushing against each other. Estinien wraps his hand around both of their cocks and rubs, swallowing the quiet moan that leaves his lover’s mouth.

His other hand comes to push away the jacket on Aymeric’s shoulders until he lets go long enough to shrug it off, bare arms returning to slide under Estinien’s shirt to press cool fingers against hot skin.

Estinien slides his free hand under Aymeric’s trousers to squeeze his ass and push him forward until there’s no space between them, cocks rubbing against each other. Aymeric sets the pace between them, thighs flexing and breath steadily coming faster.

Estinien nips at his lips and murmurs filth between their kisses, tells Aymeric what he’s going to do to him when they’re back in their room. How he’s going to make him ride him and make up for all the work he didn’t do in the Diadem, that he won’t be allowed to climax until Estinien deems it, that he’ll be feeling sore for days to come.

Aymeric moans back a yes at each sentence, hangs onto his every word with each thrust until his thighs are shaking. Estinien only smirks and squeezes his ass harder, tells him that if he tires himself too much here, that he won’t be able to ride him well later.

A stone tumbles down the cave and Aymeric shudders. He freezes for a fearful moment until Estinien kisses down his jaw to nip against his neck, thrusting his own hips up to urge him on.

“Imagine if someone came in here for a break,” Estinien smirks, sucks a bruise onto the base of his neck, “and sees the Lord Commander rutting against the Azure Dragoon like a common whore.”

One of Estinien’s hands crawl up his back tantalizingly until fingers dig into the base of his hair and _pulls._ Aymeric’s moan reverberates through the cave and Estinien continues on, encourages Aymeric to keep grinding against him.

“And not just a common whore, no,” Estinien hisses into another bruising bite, “one who knows how to please, an expert in the art, used and experienced.”

Aymeric whimpers, head tilted back and eyes closed, fingers digging into Estinien’s shoulders.

“Only you can please my cock,” Estinien mouths around his bob of his throat, trails kisses back up to his jaw only to come back and bite his collar. “In return, I will please you until you can think no more.”

He tugs on Aymeric’s hair again and earns a blissful “yes” that echos throughout the cavern.

“Come,” Estinien whispers, slides a finger down his ass to tease him, feels Aymeric’s thighs give out and quake in his hold as he mewls out a shattering climax.

“Estinien!”

It doesn’t take long for the chill of the cave to meet their skin as they come down from their high, panting as Aymeric rests his head on Estinien’s shoulder. Their shirts are certainly stained and while Aymeric has a jacket to cover it with, Estinien simply shrugs and insists that people will just think it’s sweat. It _is_ hot in the Diadem after all.

Another stone comes tumbling down the walkway and they quickly lace themselves up and straighten their clothing. Aymeric makes sure to button his shirt high to hide any evidence.

They slowly emerge from the cave and barely dodge a rock being thrown into the entrance.

“Lord Haurchefant?” Aymeric furrows his brows.

“Oh thank the Fury you two have finally come out,” Haurchefant bends over and rests his hands on his knees tiredly, “it was a nightmare to direct people away from here.”

“Oh-” Aymeric stumbles over an apology, quickly turning red and profusely thanking their friend.

Estinien is preoccupied with something else though and tugs on Aymeric’s sleeve after their exchange. He points up at the sky and the three of them look up to see white instead of that familiar earthen swirl.

“Did it always snow in the Diadem?”

**Author's Note:**

> If I can't be in the Diadem, I'll just have to write about the Diadem


End file.
